Oliver West
Oliver West is the publisher at ThirdSight Media. He is voiced by Mike Linden. History ThirdSight Oliver liked to consider himself the head of a media empire because of his control over ThirdSight. He was obsessed with work, almost never going home to his wife Autumn or son Ada. He communicated with them mostly through pneumatic tubes, which he set up not only in the ThirdSight office but throughout Boston. When Autumn asked for a separation, Oliver threw himself even further into his work, trying to improve ThirdSight so that he could provide better for Ada. Blackmailing Leon Oliver intended to fire Extinction Event after his seance, but was manipulated by Leon Stamatis into sending a different note. He assumed that Leon's spirit was somehow bound to his sister Nica Stamatis and found her at Wonderland. Oliver later discovered that Leon was in fact bound to Michael Tate, Leon's best friend and Oliver's employee. He blackmailed Leon into working as a spy for him, threatening Michael if he did not comply. He discovered Emily Bespin living in Wonderland and took an interest in her. He urged her to run for mayor of Red Line in a campaign that he would mastermind. He also blackmailed Chuck Octagon into holding his wedding in Red Line. At the same time, he began carrying out attacks for The Lottery, with help from Nica and Extinction Event. Oliver had his nephew Phil West begin dating Louisa Alvarez in order to find out more about Charlotte's administration. The two of them had a clandestine meeting in ThirdSight to share information, but were interrupted by Michael. Oliver decided to trap Michael in his apartment above the offices. He used this to further blackmail Leon into spying on Isaiah Powell. When Nica, Phil, and Extinction Event began expressing doubt about the Lottery, Oliver adamantly insisted on going through with it. He framed Isaiah for the final Lottery attack, effectively derailing Isabelle Powell's mayoral campaign. Nonetheless, Oliver felt guilty about Mallory's injuries. He felt as though his plans were spiraling out of control. This was compounded when he received a letter from Autumn, formally divorcing him. Oliver felt as though he was out of options and used a massive pneumatic tube to launch himself out of ThirdSight headquarters. Going Into Hiding After the disastrous Lottery attacks, Oliver went into hiding. He called Phil and said that he was no longer in his apartment, nor had he ever been. He asked Phil to take care of Michael without getting caught. Physical appearance Nica describes Oliver as being well-built and well-groomed. Trivia * Oliver hates turtlenecks. * Oliver's favorite lunch is a tuna salad sandwich with extra celery. He calls that the lunch of a powerful man. * Oliver prefers orange box mac-and-cheese to blue box mac-and-cheese. This is probably code for preferring Velveeta over Kraft. * Oliver has an older brother, Phil's father. The two of them did not get along. * Oliver hates nicknames. He especially hates being called Ollie. * Oliver dresses in suits that look like they're from the late 70s. Appearances Season One * Outbound Season Two * The Watcher Over ThirdSight * Extinction Event at the Olive Garden * Breaking Kayfabe * Criminals * Liars and Legerdemain * Chuck Octagon’s News Seven Wedding Special, Live from Red Line, with Special Guest Andy Wood * Quitters Season 2.5 * With Truck/Without Truck Category:Characters